


Sneaking Away to the Fair

by totalizzyness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janos wants an evening away from the base and Azazel can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Away to the Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a short fluffy piece about Janos tying a balloon to Azazel's tail and well... I got carried away with the exposition. It nearly became porny, too! But I'll save that for later fics.
> 
> In my mind, Azazel and Janos are just pure fluff and cuteness and rainbows when they're not being evil killing machines.
> 
> I'm cashing in on the Little!Riptide/Young!Azazel trope. In this fic, Janos is 16 and Azazel is somewhere in his mid-twenties. If this kind of relationship makes you squick, this fic isn't for you.  
> For everyone else, do read on and enjoy (:

Azazel enjoyed spending time with the boy; he was sweet and innocent, and more importantly, silent. The shy smiles he got from Janos were Azazel's weakness, and he found himself bending to Janos' will much too often. He was just supposed to look after the boy, help guide him to be the powerful mutant he will be one day, not acquiesce to every silent request.

That was how he found himself at a Halloween fair in Ohio. The team had passed through earlier in the week searching for mutants to recruit; Janos had hidden away a flyer for the fair in his pocket, waiting for the opportune time to spring it on Azazel, accompanied with a fluttering of his eyes and pouting his bottom lip until Azazel gave in. Janos had explained, as best he could with his poor grasp on English, that Azazel wouldn't have to hide, that everyone would be dressed up

Knowing it would be good for Janos get out and be free to be young once in awhile, and that his ability to deny Janos anything was non-existent, Azazel teleported them to the fair. Janos’ eyes widened at all the sights and sounds; he took a few steps forward, drawn in like a moth to a flame until Azazel curled his fingers around his wrist, pulling him back.

“Stay at my side. I cannot lose you.”

Janos nodded, signing sorry -- one of the few bits of sign language he’d learnt -- and let Azazel take his hand. Curling his tail around his arm so it wouldn’t be trodden on, Azazel slowly began to lead their way towards the fair. He could feel Janos’ excitement at being out and away from the tedium of plotting world dominance, at all the new sounds and smells he’d never encountered before. He didn't like that Shaw kept the boy hidden away from the world; Janos’ hatred of humans was founded more through indoctrination than through experience. He knew Shaw wanted to breed weapons, he’d done it in the camps and he was doing it with Janos; but not if Azazel could stop it. Janos was so bright and promising, and Azazel wanted him to think for himself.

He encouraged Janos’ small acts of rebellion, such as sneaking out to the fair. He showed him how to gain perspective on the world; he told him about necessary evil and fighting for a cause. He told him there was no shame in doubting or questioning orders, but also explained doing so to Shaw would most likely end him in an early grave.

Janos tugged on his hand, grinning up at Azazel as he tried to drag him over to what looked like a freak show. Azazel let himself be pulled along but kept a tight grip on his hand, there was nowhere in the world he’d be able to hide if he lost Janos. There was quite a large crowd around the performers, enough to worry Azazel that Janos could easily be jostled out of his grip; he pulled Janos to stand in front of him, both hands on his shoulders and his tail curled around his ankle. Janos smiled up at him, relieving Azazel of some of his worries, before focusing his attention on the performers.

Azazel eventually moved them on to somewhere with less people, letting Janos twine their hands back together. They got some food and sat away from the crowds, Janos sitting between Azazel’s legs, leaning back against his chest. After they’d eaten, Janos turned to face Azazel, popping open the top two buttons of his jacket before pulling out the pen he kept in the inside pocket. He flipped over the wrapper from his food and scribbled a quick message.

“ _Were those people mutants?_ ”

Azazel shook his head, trailing his hand down Janos’ arm, cupping his elbow. “No. Sometimes there are mutants in the circus, but most of time it is just humans with… strange afflictions.”

“ _Is circus good life for mutants?_ ”

“Not for most mutants. Definitely not for mutants with a different appearance… like me.”

Janos frowned, looking down at his hands. Azazel smiled, pushing Janos’ hair back, tipping his chin up to look him in the eyes.

“Do not feel bad, my days of mercy at the hands of cruel humans are long behind me. And you will never have to face such hardship. I won’t allow it.”

Janos managed a smile, nuzzling his cheek against Azazel’s palm. Azazel felt a tug at his heart, his diaphragm suddenly squeezing all the air from his lungs. He hated himself for letting himself become so infatuated with the boy, it was his weakness and one day it’d be found out by the wrong people. He didn’t want to think about what Shaw would do if he found out; he didn’t want Janos to be used against him, and he definitely didn’t want Janos to be hurt because of him. They played a dangerous enough game as it was with the telepath in range at all times.

Their “thing” had started innocently enough; Janos clung to Azazel most of the time, sitting so close he may as well be on his lap, touching him as often as he was allowed. Azazel would find Janos would be watching him all the time, watching him go about his business in the base, watching him train outside. And there were smiles. Emma didn’t get smiles, and Shaw only got forced smiles; Azazel got Janos’ proper smiles, the smiles that lit up his entire face, the smiles that melted his insides.

Then one night Azazel was startled awake to a knock on his door; Janos was stood sheepishly at his door in his bedshirt, holding out a crumpled piece of paper.

“ _I have nightmare. I sleep with you?_ ”

Azazel had frowned, narrowing his eyes at the boy. “You are sixteen, old enough to deal with nightmares on your own.”

Janos pouted, peering up at Azazel with sad eyes, signing “please”. Azazel knew he’d put it on, knew that Janos could give an actual kicked puppy a run for its money when he wanted to, but relented anyway. Janos had crawled into his bed, moulding their bodies together. Azazel had laid awake all night, haunted by how he felt to have the boy in his arms, in his bed, their bare legs tangled together. He found out Janos made adorable, quiet snuffling noises when he slept, and that he cuddled a lot.

The following morning, Janos had acted like nothing was out of the ordinary and went about his day like normal, only to turn up at Azazel’s door again come night time. Azazel had managed to turn him away, but couldn’t the following, or the night after, until Janos was spending more nights in his bed than his own.

After their fifth night sharing a bed, Janos started slipping his hand into Azazel’s when they were alone, Azazel too weakened by his feelings to stop it. Janos’ hand felt small in his own but it always seemed like a perfect fit, the way their fingers would lace together.

Janos sat on his knee or between his legs when they read together, making sure there was little to no space between them. It took a while for Azazel to be comfortable with wrapping his arms around his waist in return. Azazel had explained that what they were doing was illegal, Janos didn’t care.

Their first kiss came after a particularly gruelling training session. Shaw had been watching and Azazel knew he’d have to be tough on Janos; he’d let Janos throw him across the training ground before teleporting behind him and sending him sprawling. He’d fought as well as he could until Shaw called for them to stop, sending Azazel to clean him up. He’d apologised repeatedly, cleaning Janos’ cuts as gently as possible, cradling his face between his hands. Janos had just smiled up at him, pulling Azazel’s hands from his face and reached up to stroke his face in return before leaning closer and pressing their lips together. Azazel had frozen in shock, eyes wide open, hands floating awkwardly at his sides until Janos pulled away. Instead of blushing and looking embarrassed he’d laughed, pushing his fingers through Azazel’s hair and kissed his cheek, miming “I love you” against his skin.

Azazel knew he was lost for sure at that moment; his stomach twisted in on itself and he couldn’t hold back the grin on his face if he tried. Janos’ smile almost doubled in size when he saw Azazel’s grin, and pulled him into another kiss.

The pair never did anything more than kiss; Azazel liked to think their relationship wasn’t based on physical attraction, but more on mutual respect and enjoyment of each others company; even if Janos was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

Janos tugged on Azazel’s hand, dragging him back to the present, an amused smirk on his face. Azazel sighed dramatically, pulling himself to his feet, letting himself be led away. Janos didn’t want to do much, happy enough to wander around the fair and look at all the attractions, his hand clutching tightly at Azazel’s. A few people stopped what they were doing to stare at them but Azazel ignored them as best he could; if anything started he could easily teleport he and Janos away, he just didn’t want Janos’ evening to be ruined.

Janos pushed him against a post, giving him pleading eyes, asking him silently to stay put.

“I can’t let you-”

The boy pulled the pen from his trouser pocket and scribbled onto his palm, holding the message up. “ _Not get lost. Will be right back. Please._ ”

Azazel sighed, looking into Janos’ sad eyes, before nodding. “Be right back!”

Janos grinned, giving Azazel’s hand a squeeze before running off. Azazel let out a long, slow sigh, watching the area Janos had run off to, waiting anxiously for him to return. The crowds pulsed around him, blocking his view occasionally, the odd one or two people bumping into him. After five minutes Azazel felt his stomach start to churn with worry, he never let Janos out of his sight for even a moment, too afraid someone would snatch him.

His heart leapt into his throat when someone grabbed his tail; he spun around to face whoever it was, only to be met with the laughing face of Janos. He almost slumped to the floor in relief but managed to keep himself on two legs.

“Where did you go?!”

Janos pointed upwards, Azazel’s eyes following to see a helium balloon shaped like a heart above them.

“Why?”

Janos shrugged, reaching out for Azazel’s tail again, wrapping the string around it, tying a knot to keep it floating away. He smiled up at Azazel, taking the spade of his tail into his hand, stroking it softly with his thumb. Azazel smiled back, curling his fingers around Janos’ shoulder, pulling him against his chest, wrapping his other arm around him. Janos chuckled, hugging him back just as tight.

Azazel carded his fingers through Janos’ hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Shall we go home before we are found gone?”

Janos nodded, slipping his hand into Azazel’s and began leading him away from the fair. Azazel cast a quick glance behind him to make sure the balloon was still tied to him before teleporting them back to the base. They appeared in Azazel’s room, Janos instantly moving towards the desk. Azazel untied the balloon, letting it float up to the ceiling and slumped down onto the bed, finally free of the stress of being out around humans. Janos dropped himself onto his lap with his notepad and pen, writing furiously. Azazel sat back against the wall, curling his arms around Janos’ waist, letting him finish writing before reading the message.

Janos finally shoved the note in front of him. “ _Thank you for taking me to fair. I love that you do such nice things for me, you look after me good. One day I will show you same love you show me. Maybe when Shaw takes over world, we be together properly. I want to tell everyone how much I love you, want everyone to know I am yours._

“ _I love you._ ”

Azazel put the notepad down beside him, pulling Janos into his arms, pressing a trail of kisses up his neck. “I love you too, my sweet. We will always be together, I won’t let anyone take you from me. Not even Shaw.”

Janos pulled away, taking Azazel’s face between his palms, his eyes damp with tears. He smiled, resting their foreheads together. Azazel’s tail snaked up to curl around Janos’ waist too, giving him a gentle squeeze. They sat still, just breathing each other’s air, eyes closed, fingers caressing skin until Janos gave in, crushing their lips together. Azazel moaned, pulling their bodies flush together, kissing Janos back just as enthusiastically.

They fell down against the bed when they finally pulled away, limbs tangled together. Janos smiled foolishly at Azazel, snuggling closer against his chest. Azazel sighed happily, stroking the boy’s hair, knowing he didn’t have it in him to even try and send him to his own room. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and moved to undress them both so they were ready for bed before curling around him protectively, pulling the covers over their bodies. Janos instinctively huddled closer, pressing a kiss to Azazel’s bare chest.

Azazel smiled, holding Janos against him like it would be the last time he’d be able to do so. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment (:


End file.
